


Миомбо

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: События этой истории происходили во времена ближайшего будущего,когда ученые расшифровали геномы всех известных им животных и узнали, какой генза что отвечает. И один из ученых соединил фрагменты нескольких геномов, получивневиданное животное....





	Миомбо

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_423_оридж 2018

Один из ученых соединил фрагменты нескольких геномов, получив невиданное  
животное. Голова у него была орлиная, туловище зебры, передние лапы — медвежьи,  
задние принадлежали обезьяне, а хвост был как у белки. Такое несуразное сочетание  
пришло в голову ученого внезапно, и когда неведомый доселе зверь в недоумении  
оглядывал себя хищными глазами орла, ученого впервые посетила мысль — что же  
дальше с этим животным делать? Но вначале назвал зверя — Миомбо, и повторил это  
слово, словно пробуя на вкус. После часа раздумий он решил провести некоторые  
исследования, и отправился поспать — целый день он трудился над последним этапом  
сотворения невиданного зверя и порядком устал. Даже забыл от усталости закрыть на  
замок дверь за собой — все равно зверь сидел в клетке 4 на 4 метра с прочными и  
частыми стальными прутьями. Зверь же, оглядев себя со всех сторон, нерешительно  
прошелся по клетке, а потом, осмелев, попытался прорваться наружу — слишком уж  
тесно было здесь для него. Наваливался всем телом, раз за разом, но безрезультатно.  
Ударил в злости по прутьям когтистой медвежьей лапой.... Прутья прогнулись, и  
зверь нанес еще несколько ударов, пока не образовался проем достаточный, чтобы он  
смог вылезти наружу. Как можно тише зверь вышел из комнаты, и, увидев еще одну  
дверь, решительно налетел на нее. Она была только прикрыта, и ошарашенный, он  
кувырком полетел со склона пригорка, на котором, как оказалось, стоял дом ученого.  
Остановиться он смог только когда земля стала снова ровной — без особого труда  
поднявшись, зверь огляделся, выясняя, куда попал. Вокруг него был подлесок, в паре  
десятков шагов переходящий в густой лес, а дальше виднелась одинокая гора,  
поросшая кое-где корявыми деревцами и кустами. Местность выглядела необжитой  
животными, но через пару минут зверь увидел, как из-за деревьев выглядывают  
животные покрупнее, а мелкие смотрят на него из высокой травы.  
— Ты кто?- неприветливо произнес олень, смело приблизившись к чудному зверю.  
— Зверь, вроде,- проклекотал орлиным клювом он в ответ.  
— Таких зверей мы не видали,- обратился к нему кабан,- какая-то головоломка  
ходячая. У тебя хоть название есть?

— Человек, которого я видел, когда впервые посмотрел этими глазами на мир,  
повторял "Миомбо«,- припомнил зверь,- наверное, так меня звать.  
Его слова породили тревожный гомон среди зверей и птиц, отовсюду шло:  
«Человек, человек....»  
— Ты не похож ни на одного из нас,- сказал олень сурово,- и вышел из жилища  
человека. Ты здесь чужой.  
— Чужой, чужой...,- вторили ему остальные звери, наступая на Миомбо.  
— Я не желаю вам зла, и не хочу возвращаться обратно в клетку,- произнес он,-  
позвольте мне остаться.  
Но животные были неумолимы. Сверху посыпались шишки — это говорили свое  
слово белки; кабаны и олени рыли землю копытами, готовясь напасть; птицы начали  
клевать орлиную голову Миомбо. В его натуре было больше от травоядного, чем от  
хищника, поэтому он кинулся прочь, к лесу, спасаясь от разъяренных зверей. Быстро  
домчал до горы, где отстала половина преследующих его зверей, и, не сбавляя темпа,  
начал карабкаться в гору. Остановился он только когда, увидев пещеру, забился в  
самый ее угол. Даже птицы не стали его здесь преследовать, и Миомбо смог  
отдышаться. Он понимал, что далеко от пещеры уйти не сможет, а уж вернуться к  
тому, кто его создал — и подавно. Но этого ему хотелось меньше всего, поэтому  
огорчаться Миомбо не стал. Исследовав свое новое жилище, он нашел его в меру  
прохладным и уютным, и, улегшись в самом удобном месте, спокойно заснул....  
Проснувшись назавтра поутру, Миомбо ощутил, что голоден, и вышел из леса.  
Далеко отходить не стал, и попробовал на вкус редкую траву, росшую совсем рядом с  
входом в пещеру. Собрать ее клювом орла было нелегко, но желудок его благосклонно  
принял эту пищу, перестав урчать. Насытившись вскоре, Миомбо лег у входа в  
пещеру, глядя на открывающийся его взору вид. Гора была достаточно высока, и  
видно все было далеко вперед. Лес и луг за ним, а по другую сторону — гряда суровых  
и высоких гор. Чудесный вид, но вполне насладиться им Миомбо не дало чувство  
одиночества — ведь звери прогнали его. И не было второго такого, как он....  
Следующие несколько дней Миомбо несколько раз пытался сойти с горы, но  
птицы и олени загоняли его обратно. Отойдя после очередного позорного бегства,  
зверь решил, что лучше не сходить с горы, по крайней мере, какое-то время — все  
равно даже здесь ему хватало пропитания. А, насытившись, он часами думал о том,  
как ему было бы хорошо, если появился бы такой же, как он.  
Как-то раз, в один из последних дней весны, Миомбо сумел спуститься к  
подножию горы незамеченным животными и птицами и лакомился сочной травкой,  
росшей на небольшой полянке. И вдруг рядом с ним с писком упало что-то, покрытое  
перьями. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, Миомбо узнал в пернатом комочке  
орленка, который требовательно пропищал:  
— Несуразный зверь! Подними меня в гнездо!  
По одному тону птенца чувствовалось, что он хищник и привык, чтобы все его  
желания исполнялись.

— Не могу,- грустно сказал Миомбо,- у меня нет крыльев. А пока я взберусь на  
дерево, меня прогонят белки. Слышишь, как ругаются?  
И, правда — зверьки, взбудораженные падением орленка, подняли гомон, в  
Миомбо полетели первые шишки.... Видя, как орленок безуспешно пытается взлететь,  
Миомбо аккуратно подхватил его клювом, и, уворачиваясь от летящих в него шишек,  
бросился к пещере. Орленок что-то протестующе пищал, но Миомбо было не до него —  
он во всю прыть уносил ноги и остановился только в пещере. Аккуратно выпустил  
орленка из клюва и под его возмущенный писк со всем удобством улегся, вытянув  
вперед медвежьи лапы и обернув тело зебры рыжим и пушистым беличьим хвостом.  
— Я про тебя слышал, зверь,- произнес орленок, когда успокоился,- ты — страшный  
хищник, пришедший от человека, животные изгнали тебя на гору. Мама все грозила  
мне, что ты придешь и заберешь меня, если я буду сильно громко пищать в ее  
отсутствие. Так и вышло. Ты меня съешь?  
— Я питаюсь травой,- фыркнул Миомбо,- а утащил тебя только чтобы уберечь от  
шишек. Если бы не белки зашибли, так какой-нибудь хищник тебя съел.  
Это уменьшило подозрительность орленка, и только теперь он заметил, что у  
Миомбо голова орла.  
— Я — Чиллз,- пропищал он доверительно,- а тебя как звать?  
— Миомбо,- представился зверь.  
— Поможешь мне взлететь, Миомбо? Тогда я смогу вернуться в гнездо.  
Зверь согласился. Но так как он в этом ничего не смыслил, а орленка летать еще  
не учили, из этой задумки ничего не вышло. Но Чиллз не отчаялся и пробовал снова и  
снова — пока не выдохся.  
— Я хочу есть,- заныл он жалобно,- достань мне мяса.  
— Я мирный зверь,- отозвался Миомбо,- все здесь ненавидят меня и не дадут себя  
схватить. Но насекомых, пожалуй, я тебе принесу.  
И хотя Чиллз скривился, Миомбо ловко поймал нескольких крупных червей и  
принес орленку.  
— Убери эту пакость!- запищал возмущенно Чиллз,- я хочу мяса суслика!  
— Это все, что я могу,- сказал Миомбо невозмутимо,- ешь, или сиди голодным.  
Чиллз демонстративно отвернулся. Но чувство голода, все-таки, взяло свое,  
правда, поздно — все черви уже успели уползти. Орленок начал вновь канючить еду у  
спящего Миомбо, но тот не любил, когда его будили — махнув мощной медвежьей  
лапой, он проклекотал:  
— Уймись, птенец, не то сверну тебе шею! Я давал тебе еду, но ты ее не хотел,  
теперь попробуй найти ее сам.  
И, вновь свернувшись, заснул вновь. Переведя дух, Чиллз решил, что больше  
никогда не станет будить Миомбо, чья угроза его очень напугала — и побрел искать  
себе пищу. После долгих усилий он смог поймать нескольких жуков, ползающих  
между камней, и, кое-как утолив голод, уснул рядом с Миомбо....

В следующие несколько дней орленок тратил все свои силы на попытки взлететь  
— такие же безуспешные, как раньше. Насекомыми и червями он больше не  
пренебрегал — и даже начал находить их очень вкусными, особенно червей, которых  
хорошо умел ловить Миомбо.  
Так наступил разгар июля. В один из дней Чиллз, намаявшись с попытками  
взлететь, отдыхал, а Миомбо смотрел вниз, на лес. И вдруг увидел что-то странное —  
деревья возле луга были объяты оранжевыми языками и от них в ясное небо шел дым.  
Птицы начали тревожно кружить над лесом, крича: «Пожар». Но его страшная сила  
еще не была известна ни Миомбо, ни орленку — поэтому они только смотрели на  
языки пламени и суету птиц во все глаза. День, как и дни до этого, был жаркий,  
поэтому огонь быстро распространялся: за каких-то 5 минут он объял половину леса и  
жадно продвигался дальше. До Миомбо и Чиллза донеслись сухой треск сгораемой  
древесины и запах дыма, щиплющий глотку — они поспешно забились в дальний угол  
пещеры. И уже не видели, как из леса к горе спешат разные животные и птицы.  
Первыми пещеры достигли олени, за ними вбежали белки, кабаны, влетела стайка  
птиц. Звери подходи еще, много было грызунов, и совсем скоро в пещере стало очень  
тесно. И только тогда звери заметили, что здесь Миомбо.  
— Чужак! Чужак!- загомонили они,- уходи отсюда!  
— Он не похож на нас,- заговорил олень,- но это его пещера. Она приютила нас, и  
мы все должны сказать этому зверь спасибо.  
— Вот еще,- проворчала старая белка,- только потому, что у него хвост, как у меня,  
я не буду мириться с его присутствием.  
— Всех нас постигла беда,- продолжил олень, строго глядя на распоясавшуюся  
белку,- так давайте не будем ссориться.  
Белка не посмела спорить и дальше, и установилась относительная тишина.  
— Вы не знаете, где мои родители?- пропищал Чиллз, протолкнувшись к птицам,- я  
не умею летать, и сам их найти не могу...  
— Мы слышали, будто ты погиб,- просвистела одна из птиц,- этот зверь утащил  
тебя и разорвал.  
— Он травоядный,- возразил Чиллз,- и спас меня от хищников. Так, где мои  
родители?  
— Ваше дерево сгорело, орлы покинули гнездо,- ответила птица,- вроде бы они  
полетели к высоким горам.  
— Как только научусь летать, обязательно разыщу их,- решительно произнес  
Чиллз,- можете меня научить?  
— А ты нас не съешь?  
— Я и не позарился бы на вас — слишком уж мало мяса,- фыркнул орленок,- а  
теперь ем только насекомых.  
Птицы в ответ радостно защебетали.  
— Тогда мы поможем тебе. Только совьем новые гнезда.

Это порадовало орленка. А Миомбо благодарил его про себя — ведь после слов  
Чиллза звери уже не смотрели на него с такой опаской.  
Вскоре звери начали выходить из пещеры — видимо, пожар закончился. И когда  
пещеру покинул последний грызун, Миомбо выглянул наружу. На месте леса были  
теперь обгорелые стволы, дым стелился над верхушками деревьев и поверхностью  
земли. Подумав, что звери теперь вряд ли найдут себе пропитание на пожарище,  
Миомбо посочувствовал им. А вот Чиллз едва взглянул на все это — он был захвачен  
предвкушением предстоящих полетов, и на окружающее его мало обращал внимания.  
Но тренировок он ждал целую неделю — птицы долго не могли найти себе  
подходящее место для жилья, и сами гнезда долго делали. Но вот они устроились, и  
сразу три опытные птицы прилетели к пещере. Они наставляли Чиллза недолго, и  
почти сразу же перешли к практике. За месяц, проведенный рядом с Миомбо, Чиллз  
сменил покрывающий его тело пух на контурные и маховые перья и выглядел как  
взрослый орел, правда, меньше размерами.  
Несколько часов подряд ему помогали взлететь пиццы, и к закату орленок смог  
воспарить над горой и сделать триумфальный круг. Поблагодарив птиц, он хотел сразу  
же полететь на поиски родителей, но Миомбо напомнил ему, что до темноты всего 2  
часа, и лучше начать с завтрашнего утра. Чиллз послушал его, и, устроившись в  
пещере, заснул с приятными думами о скорой встрече с родичами...  
Назавтра он, как только солнце вышло из-за гор, отправился к горной гряде. Его  
не было 7 часов, и Миомбо только ближе к вечеру увидел Чиллза — немного  
расстроенного.  
— Я смог облететь только самые ближние горы,- объяснил он,- завтра осмотрю  
дальние — наверное, там моя семья.  
Так он и сделал — и завтра явился в пещеру только к закату, правда, с такими же  
результатами. Но он не отчаивался — день за днем летал к горам, пока не облетел их  
все.  
— Я не смог найти их,- говорил Чиллз с горечью,- видно, они улетели очень  
далеко. Не найти мне их теперь.  
Миомбо не знал, как его утешить — поэтому просто обнял его своим пушистым  
хвостом. Но Чиллзу хватило и этого — он успокоился и решил, что время от времени  
будет искать своих родителей в тех местах, где еще не был.  
Шло время, сменялись времена года, наступила середина осени. Чиллз стал  
крупнее и сильнее, и иногда улетал на день-два на поиски своих родных. И в день,  
когда пошел первый снег, он прилетел в пещеру радостный, объявив Миомбо:  
— Я нашел их! Они забрались очень далеко, мне помог случай....  
Миомбо, что за эти месяцы ни капли не изменился, радовался за своего друга от  
всей души.  
— Ты вернешься к ним, да?- спросил он орленка.  
К его удивлению, Чиллз покачал головой.

— Нет, ведь я уже большой, и должен сам о себе заботиться. Останусь с тобой, нам  
вдвоем будет веселее. А весной найду себе орлицу и заведу свою семью.  
Миомбо был рад это услышать — орленок был хорошей компанией, и после его  
ухода одинокому зверю стало бы очень грустно.  
Так, вдвоем, они по-прежнему жили в пещере. Но с началом зимы зверьки, не  
нашедшие себе дома вовремя, попросились к ним, и друзья не отказали им — так было  
теплее и веселее. Вместе они добывали пропитание, и грелись, сбившись в одну кучку.  
И весной, когда снег почти сошел, эти звери рассказали остальным о доброте Миомбо  
и Чиллза, и странного зверя приняли лесные животные. Теперь Миомбо спокойно  
сходил с горы, чтобы полакомиться молодой травкой, пока Чиллз летал в горы в  
поисках орлицы.  
В один из таких весенних дней Миомбо дошел до конца леса, выйдя на опушку  
(звери говорили ему, что трава здесь необыкновенно вкусная). И, лакомясь ею, он не  
заметил, что на него смотрит человек. Он был тем самым ученым, сотворившим его —  
не веря удаче, человек как можно тише и быстрее побежал в дом, чтобы взять ружье  
со шприцем снотворного. И спустя 15 минут выстрелил в Миомбо, ничего не  
подозревающего. Тот, увидев человека, хотел броситься обратно в лес, но тело ему не  
подчинилось, а спустя несколько секунд он упал на траву, потеряв сознание....  
Очнулся он в какой-то клетке, просторнее, чем та, в которой он появился на свет.  
Но клетка эта стояла не в доме, а в окружении деревьев, а вокруг ходили люди. Помня  
свой прошлый опыт, Миомбо хотел погнуть прутья и этой клетки, но лишь больно  
ушиб лапу — и, постанывая, лег на траву, глядя, как из раны течет кровь. С клювом  
орла он не мог ее зализать, поэтому ждал, когда кровь сама остановится.  
В этот и следующий день Миомбо несколько раз пытался вырваться из клетки —  
но безуспешно. Отчаявшись, он лег на траву, и вышел из апатии, только услышав  
пронзительный орлиный крик. По интонации, хорошо знакомой ему, зверь узнал  
Чиллза — тот сел у решетки, проклекотав:  
— Я насилу тебя нашел. Звери заметили, что человек увозит тебя, а птицы  
проследили за ним до этого жуткого места. Но я, видно, перепутал ориентиры и целый  
день плутал. Не хотел бы я оказаться в этой клетке.  
— Она прочная, мне не выбраться,- печально отозвался Миомбо,- но я рад, что ты  
здесь. Только не оставайся долго — тебя тоже могут поймать, а я буду виноват.  
Чиллз послушал Миомбо и вскоре улетел. А зверь, свернувшись, мечтал снова  
вернуться в пещеру, быть на свободе...  
Мечта эта была в его сердце еще две недели — пока прилетал Чиллз. Но, прилетев  
как-то, он сказал, что нашел орлицу, и у них уже готово гнездо, и даже есть 2 яйца.  
— Черра все время с ними, а я ее кормлю,- с явной виной в голосе говорил орел,-  
поэтому, Миомбо, некоторое время я прилетать не смогу. Но я буду постоянно думать  
о тебе, и скорой встрече с тобой.  
Миомбо понимающе кивнул. Но когда орел улетел, торопливо попрощавшись,  
ощутил, что вместе с Чиллзом улетела и его надежда....

Больше он не пытался сбежать, и перестал есть — просто лежал на траве, в углу  
клетки, зная, что то и дело, на него подходят смотреть люди. Вскоре его попытались  
кормить силой — но Миомбо сопротивлялся и никого к себе не подпускал. Он  
чувствовал, что слабеет, но не знал, когда же его мучения кончатся. Мучения, в  
которых единственным светлым пятном были сны о пещере и лесе....  
В один из одинаковых дней Миомбо стало так тоскливо и одиноко, что он  
заплакал. И с удивлением услышал чей-то звонкий голосок:  
— Да он плачет!  
Поднял голову, и увидел девочку лет 11, которая с жалостью смотрела на него.  
— Папа, этот зверь страдает!- обратилась она к мужчине рядом,- почему?  
— Не знаю, дочка,- отозвался он,- может, у него что-то болит?  
Его, похоже, мало интересовало самочувствие Миомбо, но девочка была очень  
этим обеспокоена. Найдя одного из служащих зоопарка, в котором и находился  
Миомбо, она выяснила, что тот ничего уже недели три не ест, и решительно заявила:  
— Он хочет домой! Ему тесно в этой клетке! Отпустите его на волю!  
Служащий сказал, что это невозможно, и сказал девочке не приставать больше с  
дурацкими идеями. Но она устроила настоящую истерику, после которой уже человек  
20 требовали, чтобы Миомбо отпустили. Все это дошло до директора зоопарка,  
которого и до этого беспокоило состояние Миомбо.  
— Мы его отпустим,- согласился он с требованием девочки и поддержавших ее  
людей. И сдержал свое слово — завтра же Миомбо привезли на знакомую поляну. Он  
так и не ел ничего и был очень слаб, когда его положили на траву. Едва поднял голову,  
любуясь зеленью леса, горой, в которой была его пещера.... А спустя секунду обмяк,  
погибнув от голода....


End file.
